Episode 58 - Faust: Love of the Damned
Faust: Love of the Damned is a 2000 Spanish horror comic book adaptation of the Avatar Press series of the same name. It will be the subject of the 58th episode of the show. Ian Wilson is to blame. Plot The illegitimate lovechild of an orgy between Wolverine, Spawn and the Mask goes on a murder spree in order to...well, we're still not sure on that one... Notable Characters * John Jaspers/Faust * Mephistopheles * Jade de Camp * Claire * Dan Margolies * Commissioner Marino * Yuri Yamoto The Episode * The sixth episode to have a guest host--this time, Ian Wilson * Amazingly, despite a friendship spanning close to a decade, this will be the first time Ian and Damien will collaborate on something Scores James - Damn Damien - Dubious Ian - Ludovico Highlights * Damien admonishing James for saying he (James) felt dirty * Ian's callback of sorts to Damien's sports advice about Leicester City F.C. * Damien giving an intervention to Will about his constant viewing of Showgirls References * Pokemon Go * Dragonball * The Apocalypse * The Reanimator * Mortal Kombat * Odd Job * Forrest Gump * Elektra * The Hand * Commissioner Gordon * Milla Jovovich * Murder-Set-Pieces * Tool * The Beatles * Fish * Nickelodeon * ABC Family * Arkham Asylum * Silent Hill * Silent Hill: Revelations * M. Bison * Sam Goode * Saw * Jupiter Ascending * Slayer * A bunch of computer sites from the 90s and early 2000s * Cradle of Filth * Home Alone * The BFG * Twilight * Skyrim * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends * The Bible * South Park * The Crow * Glitter * Resident Evil * Back to the Future * Metallica * Linkin Park * AJ Styles * Wolverine * X-23 * Spawn * Pinhead * Freddy Krueger * Jason Voorhees * Batman and Robin * Wishmaster * Justice League * DCAU * Christopher Marlowe * Doctor Who * Sepultra * Machine Head * Soulfly * Army of Darkness * Zardoz * The Mask * Bruce Banner * Lou Ferrigno * The Creeper Tiradesverse tropes * Protagonist? - John Jaspers * Ben Kingsley Paycheck - Jeffrey Combs and Andrew Divoff * Pointless heel turn - Again, Jeffrey Combs * New Santroitcagobergville * Tonal Shift from Hell - Honestly, this movie is built on these * Random sex scene - All over the place * Evil group laughter * Box of kittens - Basically everyone on the evil side * No one will like your character - John is a painter! * There Are No Police - The entire police force is somehow working for M * Instant Love - Jade and John fuck despite the former just finding out the latter is a fucking DEMON * Walking Pile of Sad - John and Jade for wholly different reasons Ending song Before and After Previous episode - Episode 57 - The Apocalypse (1997) Next episode - Episode 59 - Jem and the Holograms Category:Episodes Category:Comic book adaptations Category:2000 films Category:Horror films Category:Gore-porn films Category:Farvas